Wanted
by FormerlyMe
Summary: Alice -- like always is being a busy bee, and is in the process of hooking up her ex- boyfriend Jasper Whitlock and her older brother Edward Cullen. Will sparks fly?
1. Gesture

**Wanted**

**Chapter 1 **

I hopped out of the shower briefly drying my hair off with my towel; letting my blonde curls fall where they may.

I walked over to my bed and examined the clothes Alice had laid out for me before she left to get ready herself.

I quickly got dressed in the slim grey slacks and blue, black and grey sweater with black dress shoes. I also slipped on the Rolex watch Alice had bought my about three months ago.

I headed down stairs into my living room headed to my leather recliner and turned on the game.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket; I sighed and put the game on pause and quickly fished out it out of my pocket.

Alice had already called me a million times tonight. Checking to make sure I wore what she wanted me to and not adding 'any stupid guy stuff' I thought girls trusted their gays best friends fashion sense. I should be use to it be now but at times it still gets really annoying.

"Hello" I said slightly exasperated by the constant calls. "What do you want now?" no answer.

I took the phone away from my ear to look at the screen that was certainly not Alice's number.

"Who is this?" the line was silent on the other line before a smooth velvet voice answered

"Edward I'm Alice's brother, sorry she told me to call you, umm Jasper is it?"

"Yes I'm Jasper" _why are you calling me...?_

As if he could read my mind "I was calling because…….well Alice had to cancel on dinner tonight" _Why didn't she call herself?_

I frowned I was really looking forward to seeing Alice tonight it had been a while since we'd been out together we use to go out almost three times a week, now if I were lucky I saw her maybe three times a month I missed her. "Oh" was all I could get out. I was hurt by this Alice was the only real friend I had.

"Yeah….well she recommended that we could go out for a bite, I thought that was a good idea, if you wanted to of course."

_Recommended? Why?_ I was pretty hungry I didn't feel like cooking for one tonight and I was already dressed. "Sure, should I meet you some where?"

"No that won't be necessary I can pick you up, I'll be there in a minute. Okay?" he didn't give me time to answer he had already hung up.

_How'd he know where I lived? Was this a date? More importantly was he hott?_

Of course I knew Alice had a brother she'd mentioned him before but I'd never meet him or seen a picture of him.

He never came up much in conversation much, I knew he was a doctor and the same age as me but that was as much as Alice had ever told me not that I had thought to ask for more.

ALICE!! I had to call her I was going to give her hell for ditching me.

I called her once, twice, three times still no answer she was doing that on purpose.

Anyone who knew Alice knew that her phone was practically a part of the girl herself.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by a knock at the door I looked at my watching I had just hung up with the guy only two minutes ago. _He must drive fast._

I shrugged and turned off my TV heading for the door.

I swung open the door and nothing had ever prepared me for the sight that I saw.

Standing in my door way was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He looked like a Greek god.

He had bronze hair sticking in every direction possible and piercing emerald eyes.

I wanted to take him right then and there. I wanted to run my finger threw his hair, and extremely x-rated things.

I stopped my thoughts as quickly as I could be for my body responded and gave me way.

I smiled and said "Hello Edward nice to meet ya." I reached out my hand.

He met me half way with a firm grip and a breath taking crooked smile that caused my smile to widen "Like wise Jasper" I loved the way he said my name it sounded so good coming from his lips. _What would they feel like against mines?_

He let go of my hand far too soon for my liking and nodded to himself as if I met some type of approval. I let it go for now.

"Read to go?" he asked. I nodded stepping out into the night with him walking to his silver Volvo.

He almost walked to my side of the car to open my door for me which made me smile.

Which made think of a thought I had earlier _was this a date?_

**  
A/N: **Sooooo more? Or do I fail? Should I stop now and crawl under a rock?

I need comments please.


	2. A Litlle Place I know

**A/N: **I'm so excited about this chapter, I'm sorry but nothing totally major and juicy goes on. It is coming soon though, so stay with me. I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

He drove like a bat out of hell and I loved it, his car smelled delicious just like him. I wondered if he was gay. _Did he think I was cute?_

Alice usually told me when she was setting me up I never really argued with her about it. After all she did date me so she defiantly has good taste in gay guys, and it wasn't as if I was the most social guy in world.

Most of the guys she set me up with were nice guys but none of them ever made it to a second date. I just had my way with them then was gone. I'm not a man slut or anything but I have my needs; I am a guy in all.

* * *

**EPOV**

I took a calming breath, as I thought over what I was about to do. Asking my little sister if she would set me up with her ex-boyfriend was something I never thought I would have to do, but here I was preparing to humble myself to my younger sister for a date with her ex.

How did I get here? It all started when Alice called and asked me to help her set up her new living room furniture, in her new apartment. I complied, when I arrived at about noon; my first day off in three months I might add. Alice had failed to mention that we were going to be redoing her _entire_ apartment.

The hours passed slowly, when we were nearly done it was nine thirty at night, we decided to order some pizza. While Alice was in the kitchen ordering the food, I went to look at the pictures that Alice had aligned on the wall.

That's when it happened. _His _Blue eyes jumped out of the picture, and he had a smile that made me want to melt.

And now, because of him and his stupid gorgeous smile and ice blue eyes I was anxiously waiting for my sister to answer her phone.

"Edward. Hey! What's up?"

"Hello Ali, nothing much, I just wanted to ask for a favor. . . . ."

". . . Okay?" she said obviously catching the apprehension in my voice.

"Well I was just wondering . . . if maybe . . . you-I-um"

"Edward?" Alice asked worried now.

_Just spit it out damit. _"Well you know that guy you used to go out with? Well duh of course you do, you went out with him, but I was wondering if maybe," _god this is so embarrassing_ "if maybe you could I don't know, fuck never mind Ali" I said with a sigh.

I heard her giggle on the other line. "Date? . . . Edward . . . . You want me to set you up on a date with Jasper?" she said in between giggles.

God, I wanted to die. I knew she would never let me live this down.

"Alice" I warned "I just . . ." I didn't finish, and I couldn't she had me, because that was exactly what I wanted.

"Oh Edward please, there's no need to feel embarrassed, god knows how long I've wanted to get you two together, and now it seems I won't have to scheme to make that happen. Oh this is absolutely wonderful. " she gushed.

I relaxed in me seat, and rolled my eyes.

"You have great timing Edward; I was just getting ready to head out and meet Jasper. Why don't you come along?" she asked, I could hear her shuffling around.

_Come along? _"No Al-" she cut me off.

"Oh what am I thinking, you probably want to go out on a proper date with him. Do you want me to call? Oh no never mind, that would probably be more awkward; if I called and set up a date for you, right?" she stopped briefly to take a breath, but not long enough for me to get a word in. "Well here's his number; he's really a sweet guy Edward I know you guys will get along great."

Without delay she listed-off the numbers, gave me his address, and promptly hung up on me with a 'later Edward, call me. I want details'.

I sighed, stood up, and started pacing back and forth across my living room floor.

_You can do it, you can do it, you can do it!! _My inside voice sarcastically mocked me, but it was right I could do it granted this would be my first date . . . . ever. This was so embarrassing.

After an hour of talking myself up I finally got the courage to call him. I fudged the truth a little bit; in fear that he'd be kind of freaked out to go out on a date with his ex- girlfriends older brother. There's nothing creepy aboutthat, right? After we hung up, I had already made my way out of my apartment, and was four and half a blocks away from his place.

* * *

And now we were in my car making our way to my favorite little Italian restaurant I found when I first moved back to Seattle.

The ride was quite and a little uncomfortable on my part, I wasn't really sure what to say to him so I just keep silent, and let my Ipod fill the quite.

Once we arrived at the restaurant I led Jasper through the small maze like garden. I opened the door for him; he smiled his thanks. As he brushed past me it hit me like a ton of bricks; his scent. It was magnificent, he smelled like homemade apple pie fresh out of the oven with extra sugar cinnamon on top. My mouth started watering. I swallowed and followed behind him.

In the blink of an eye a blonde haired girl; in which her name tag identified her as Lauren, came to greet us.

"Hello, I'm Lauren your hostess. Is it just you two?" she asked blinking her fake eyelashes at both of us while she got our menus; Jasper and I both nodded. "Follow me then gentlemen," she said as she openly checked Jasper out. He simply rolled his eyes and huffed; this must be a normal occurrence for him. She didn't seem discourage, but she quickly turned and led us to a table in the center of the dining room.

"Could you possibly sit us somewhere more private?" I asked her, before Jasper sat down. He raised a gorgeous honey blonde eye brow at me, but said nothing.

She smiled a sickening fake smile at me, from her overly painted lips, that made my insides turn. "Sure thing just this way," she took us farther back into the restaurant, and sat us off to the side corner of the main room, that allowed us a view of other diners, but blocked us from their eyes. "Will this do?"

"Yes indeed, thank you very much" I answered.

"Okay well, here are your menus, and your waitress will be with you shortly." With that she finally left us alone.

"So," Jasper started as he looked over his menu "what do you recommend Edward?" he asked looking up me – from under his golden lashes – with his blue eyes; a faint, small smile on his lips.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat before answering "Well . . . . umm they make their lasagna from scratch, it is my personal favorite."

He nodded "Sounds good to me," with that he closed his menu and set it to the side – I did the same – giving me his full attention "so do you come here often?" he asked.

I shrugged slightly "A couple of times every few weeks or so I try and stop in here."

"Edward, nice to see you haven't forgotten about us." Those words came from a sweet voice I was accustomed to hearing when I was here.

"Angela, I'm so sorry, work has been crazy, and how could I ever possibly forget you all?" I said standing up, and embracing my old friend.

"Edward, don't be rude, introduce me to your friend" she said smiling at Jasper and looking between the two of us.

"Of course, I _was _getting to that" she merely rolled her eyes "Angela this Jasper, Jasper this is my best friend Angela Weber."

Jasper rose from his seat to take Angela's hand, but instead she pulled him into a hug. Over her head I saw his eyes widen slightly, but then he smiled and hugged her back.

"Nice to meet you Jasper, Edward has never and I mean _never _brought anyone here, so you should feel very special" I felt the heat rise to my face when she said that; Jasper just smiled, and nodded.

"Sit, sit" Angela said, and Jasper and I complied by taking our seats. "So what can I get you two?" she asked.

Jasper looked to me to go "Um we will both just have my usual" I replied.

Angela quickly scribbled on her little pad and nodded "What'll it be to drink?"

"Coke." "Coke." Jasper and I both spoke at the same time; he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him; looking into his eyes.

I heard Angela giggle, and say something like 'coming right up', or rather along those lines, but I didn't look away from Jasper he had my full attention. Aliens could have been attacking the earth and I wouldn't have noticed.

"So tell me about yourself Edward" he said resting his forearms on the table; one on top of the other.

"Well, what would you like to know? Could you be more specific?" I asked.

He chuckled and nodded "Well I know you're a doctor, but what kind of doctor? Why did you become a doctor? What hospital do you work at?"

I smiled before answering him "I'm a neurosurgeon brain doctor, I became a doctor, because my father Carlisle is one, and I guess I just wanted to be like him, and lastly I work over Johns Providence near merit street."

The conversation continued; flowing freely between Jasper and I.

After Angela had brought us our food, Jasper and I talked in-between bites. Angela would come and check on us periodically, and her boyfriend Ben– whom I was also friends with – came out from the kitchen to say hello.

During my conversation with Jasper I had found out a lot about him. For one, that he had a twin sister named Rosalie whom from his description was truly the devil, and apparently quite full of herself. Also that he grew up in the south and moved to Washington his junior year in high school. His father had died just three years ago from a heart attack. He was a history professor at the university – the youngest teacher there, and he was absolutely obsessed with war movies.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Jasper after Angela had cleared our plates, and I paid the check – much to Jasper's disapproval.

He nodded, rose from his seat, and he and I made our way out of the restaurant.

I was sad that our date/not date would be over soon.

When we got in the car I headed straight for his place. Once again the car ride silent, but this time it was a comfortable silence.

"Would you like to come in? Like For a beer or something." Jasper asked me as I pulled into his drive way.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N**: I've been dying to get to this chapter, this isn't what I had in mind but once I started writing it I decided to redo what I had done. Review please; I need to know what you guys think. More reviews Faster Updates.


	3. I Want You To Hit Me As Hard As You Can

A/N: Yay!!! Update! I hope you enjoy, I had alot of fun writing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So what are you doing tonight?" Alice asked. We were sitting in our favorite little bistro on David's Avenue.

"Edward scored us tickets to the hockey game tonight," I shrugged "so I'll be there."

Ever since our little dinner about a month and a half ago Edward and I had been hanging out more and more; meeting for lunch since he had a hectic schedule, and going to dinner every weekend.

"Really?" she asked, though she sounded anything but surprised at my plans.

"Yep, actually," I looked down at my watch "I should get going." I got up from my seat kissed her cheek, and dropped a couple of bills on the table for the bill. "Later, Ali."

"Later"

* * *

"Whoa! That was absolutely awesome Edward! Thanks for inviting me." I said as we tried to make our way through the herd of fans to the parking garage.

He chuckled at my child-like enthusiasm. "No problem Jasper, I'm glad you came."

I smiled at him. Our little moment was quickly over as the impatient, and way too overzealous fans started to push and shove roughly. Elbows started to connect with my torso and head. Edward grabbed the side of my jacket and yanked me in front of him, using his body as some sort of a shield to block me from the hits. We finally made it through, relatively unharmed.

"Shall we head to my place?" Edward asked I nodded and we made our way to his amazing apartment. I had only been to Edwards place a few times, and even then it was only for short intervals; just me picking him up and getting a brief sweep of the place, but from the little that I did see it was absolutely amazing.

Because of his rapid driving we made it to his place in record time.

"Make yourself at home; can I get you something to drink?" His voice sounded nervous; maybe he was weird about having people in his place, I mentally shrugged it off.

"Waters fine" I replied.

"Okay, umm why don't you find us something to watch?" He asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Alright." I went over to his overflowing cabinet of DVDs and picked out a couple that looked promising_: Fight Club, 300, _and _Little Miss Sunshine_.

"What'd you choose?" I turned to see Edward with one water bottle, two cokes, and a bowl of popcorn. I can't believe he could still be hungry we practically stuffed ourselves to combustion at the game.

"I have_ Fight Club, 300, _and _Little Miss Sunshine. _What do you think?" I asked turning on the TV and the DVD player.

"I have honestly not seen any of them. So I'll watch whatever you pick." He answered.

I laughed out loud that made sense as to why all of these were still wrapped in plastic.

"_Fight Club _it is then." I went and sat on the middle cushion on his lush, black, leather couch. Edward joined me on the couch, sitting to my right.

At some point Edward had turned all the lights off, so now the TV was the only things that gave lighting to the room.

* * *

The Movie was awesome like always, I have probably seen that movie more times than I could count. Once that Credits started to roll I stretched out my arms over my head; my back cracking with the motion. I heard Edward suck in a breath.

Edward started to clean up the mess that we had made during the movie; for a doctor he sure enjoyed tons of junk food. We had gone through four party size bags of M& M's, along with the huge bowl of popcorn. I assisted him with the clean up, ignoring his complaints that I was his guest, and should just relax.

"Jasper?" I had just finished washing out the dishes that we used when he called me.

"Yeah?" I said cleaning out the sink.

"You don't have to do that you know." Edward halted my cleaning by wrapping his hand around my wrist.

"Edward really it's not a problem." I shook my head and dropped the sponge turning; I knew Edward was close to me but I didn't realize he was so close; our chest where almost touching, I could feel his breath against my face each time he exhaled.

I never came out in words to Edward, but I guess I was enjoying my time with him so much I didn't want to chance it; if he didn't want to hang out with a gay guy anymore.

I don't know what I was doing my thoughts were screaming at me to move, but he was so close and he smelled so good. I closed my eyes and closed the distance between us. His lips were so soft; he froze up when our lips made contact; as expected, I was prepared for him to lean back and punch me.

After a couple seconds – to my surprise—he leaned into the kiss I hesitantly reached up and cupped the sides of his face with my hands. His kiss was sweet and soft.

I leaned back and stared at him wide eyed, letting my hands drop back to my sides.

"I-why-you, Edward? I'm sorry" I stuttered not really sure where this was going, or even what _this_ was.

"Jasper. . . " he whispered, before he crashed his lips to mine with fever. He tasted amazing like honey-lilac-and-sun. He grabbed my hips firmly pressing his body against mine; I moaned into his mouth. He turned our bodies to the side and started walking forward causing me to stumble trying to keep up with him – walking backwards.

I broke the kiss first; gasping for air Edward just dipped his head slightly and started to attack my neck: biting, nibbling, and sucking at the skin there. I moaned into the darkness; closing my eyes.

Edward removed his lips from my neck, gripping my hips a little tighter, and then threw me on his bed, before I could even think about the loss of contact, or what he was doing. He started to crawl up my body, while swiftly unbuttoning my shirt. He bent over me, and placed butterfly kisses upon my chest and neck, until he was at my lips; both of our breathing was labored. Before he pressed his lips to mine, our eyes connected – his emerald green to my ice blue – his face conveyed what could only be construed as pure love, and admiration; I hoped that that was what he found in my own eyes, because I felt those emotions and so many more.

I moved my arms from their stationary positions – on my sides – to his face, and pulled his face to mine, kissing him with as much passion as I could. His hands started to roam on top of my torso tracing every indent of my abs. I ground my hips up against his, pressing my trapped arousal against his own. He moaned into my mouth, and pressed himself into me. We went on like that for a while; just pressing against one another, at some point Edwards shirt had been removed, along with both of our pants and socks.

I was enjoying this, but I needed release. I griped Edwards shoulder's and pushed him onto his back in one quick motion. His eyes widened in shock; I smiled down at him. I leaned down and crushed my lips to his once again, while my hand made its way down his chest ;quickly, I made fast work of his –tightly fitting— boxer briefs; getting the idea of where I was headed Edward reached down and started to rub me through the silk of my silver boxers.

I started stroking him torturing slow "Jasper . . ." he breathed out my name against my lips; begging for more.

I crawled down his body until I was face to face to his manhood, I placed my lips at his tip and licked it, and then I all but swallowed him into my mouth. I heard him groan and felt him buck his hips sending him further into my mouth. As I bobbed up and down I ran my tongue on the side of him. After only a few minutes he tugged on my hair urging me upwards.

"Jasper I need you."

I didn't have to ask him as to what he needed; I quickly shed my boxers. I sat up on my knees, and was about to ask him about protection, but within the time it took me to escape my boxer – three seconds—he had already retrieved a condom and was rolling onto me. He reached into the top drawer of his night stand and handed me a small bottle of lube.

Once he was ready he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. I pressed my lips to his; position myself at his entrance.

As his tongue explored my mouth I started to enter him. _Gahh! Mmm so tight, so perfect. _I inched forward.

Edward released my lips "Jasper" he said in a stern voice.

I smiled down at him capturing his lips once more. I drew out of him then pressed back into him. We both moaned at the sensation.

I repeated this action over and over using more force. I took hold of his manhood and started to stroke him in time with my thrust.

He was getting close, and I was not far behind. I increased my speed, furiously pounding into him. My chest was heaving with effort.

"AHHHH . . . Fuck!" Edward came in my hand – spilling on his chest—; his back arching in the process.

I griped his waist, spilling into the condom.

I fell on top of him, I tried to roll off of him, but he wrapped his arms around my keeping me in place.

I closed my eyes, and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I felt him reached down and discard the condom.

I turned on my side bringing him with me in fell into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: Review please, they make me update faster!!


	4. Belly Up

**Chapter 4 **

I sat Indian style on my bed; wearing only a pair of boxer briefs, watching Jasper sleep.

He was laying belly down; the bedspread resting deliciously low on his hips. I had been sitting here for a while [about an hour and a half] watching his chest rise and fall, and thinking about last night.

There are no proper words to describe last night to its fullest, to say it was amazing would be an understatement. When I first woke up I was sure it was a dream. It was my first time [having sex] with anybody, and I'm glad it was with Jasper.

I couldn't stand it any longer I needed him to wake up, and enjoy the afterglow with me. I laid back down on my side facing him, and began to run my hands through his soft, curly, blond waves. I leaned in towards him, and starting at his shoulder –reveling in his soft skin—I kissed up to the corner of his lips.

Even though I wasn't sure what Jasper and I were, I hoped that he'd want to be more than whatever it was he and I were.

We'd have to talk about that, _but _right now I had other things on my mind.

He sighed softly, but didn't move.

"Jasper," I whispered in his ear "wake up, please." I finished with a light brushing of my tongue against his ear lobe.

He mumbled something incoherent that could have resembled 'Edward', but I can't be sure.

I chuckled softly kissing his cheek letting my lips linger for a few seconds.

He turned his face towards mine brushing his lips to mine softly once then twice, before griping the back of my neck with his hand –holding me in place, and deepening the kiss swiping his tongue across my lips asking for entrance, which I instantly granted.

_He's awake now. . . _

Our tongues battled for dominance; neither of us surrendering, as the battle commenced I ran my hand down Jaspers side and grabbed hold of his waist pressing my growing arousal into his. I finally stopped the battling of our tongues giving into Jaspers unrelenting determination, letting him roam my mouth and massage my tongue freely with his own tongue.

I moaned into his mouth, hooking my left leg around his waist pressing our bodies together even more. Jasper moaned in return to my movements. I broke away from the kiss first needing oxygen, but moved my lips to Jaspers neck as did he to my neck.

Once we found each other's lips again Jasper started his hands down to my briefs mumbling against my lips why I even bothered to put them on. He griped the edge of my briefs and started to pull them down. . .

"Oh!!" I whipped my head towards my door; finding Alice standing in the door way, hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Jasper halted his movements immediately pulling the sheet –that had drifted away from his body— up to his chest.

"Alice is he still sleeping?" I heard my mother's voice along with her foot steps and what I assumed to be my father's as they headed to my room.

My eyes mirrored Alice's nearly threatening to fall out of my head, I jumped out of my bed like it was on fire, hoping that maybe I could meet my parents out in the hall without them coming to my room. Breaking out of her shock coma Alice scooped up Jasper's boxers and threw them at him.

"Put these on." She hissed at him.

He complied jumping into them with impressive speed. As he stood up, his abs stretched with the movement.

_Yum. _

_Hey! Don't go there._

_Focus. Your parents, and a ninety percent naked guy in your room; AT THE SAME TIME!!!._

"Ed-" Esme my mother stopped mid word as she caught sight of Jasper and I nearly naked; I think she put two and two together, she's a smart woman.

I was sure my face was as red as a tomato, and I was breaking into a light sweat.

I had came out to my parents my freshman year in high school, they seemed to already have known and were simply waiting for me to find out. Until recently they also knew everything about my social/dating/love life; it's none existence.

When my dad, Carlisle, walked in behind my mother his brows raised in suggestion as he took Jasper in.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked in a strained voice, my voice cracking.

"Alice," as soon as the name left my mother's lips my eyes narrowed at the little pixie slowly backing up into the hallway "told us you had the day off, and we didn't know you had-er-plans," she said gesturing toward Jasper who looked down "so we thought you might want to go out to brunch."

I couldn't be mad at them for barding in; I've never had a social life to interrupt so this was uncharted territory for us.

I felt like a seventeen year old who was caught making out in the basement or something.

"Honey, why don't we let them get dressed?" My dad said to my mother pulling her back out of the door. I sent him a grateful look, and he nodded.

"Oh! Of course, I'm sorry." With that my father closed the door behind them.

Jasper and I both let out a breath that we'd been simultaneously holding.

Wordlessly Jasper gathered up his clothes; putting them on, I went to my dresser and put on a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt.

I wasn't really sure what to say, I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what was going on in Jaspers head. I was too embarrassed, so I just stayed quiet and walked—awkwardly— next to Jasper down the hall to my living room.

My parents along with Alice were waiting for us in the living room; they were all seated on my couch, though upon Jasper and my arrival they stood up.

"Edward, introduce your father and I to your _friend_" My mother commanded playfully.

"Right, well, umm Jasper this is my mother Esme, and my father Carlisle," I said gesturing awkwardly between them "Mom, Dad, this is Jasper."

Jasper shook hands with my father and mother. Softly murmuring a 'nice to me you' to both of them.

"So, Edward? Brunch?" my mother asked, her eyes shining with excitement "And Jasper your more than welcomed to join us. Will you?"

I ran my hand through my already messy hair nervously. "Mom, I'd love to, but I have lots of paper work to catch up on."

She nodded to my response. "So, Jasper, I suppose that you won't be joining us either," he nodded; confirming her statement, "Well it was nice to meet you; I hope to see you again."

Once they were gone I shook my head from side to side, slowly, for a few seconds, before running my hand through my hair again.

"So. . ." I said turning to face Jasper.

He lifted his head to look at me "Should I leave?"

I stared at him wide eyed "No, of course not, I mean not unless you want to," I smiled at him "I'd much prefer that we continue what we were doing before we were interrupted."

He smiled at me, and I returned the smile closing the distance between us in three quick strides. I wrapped my arms around him, and pressed my lips to his, for a passion filled kissed.

After two encores, Jasper and I decided we should get some food. Since my fridge was lacking in that department, and neither of us really want to go out to a restaurant, or order in Jasper offered to cook me dinner, so we were currently walking around my local supermarket, getting the ingredients for what Jasper was planning on preparing –he kept putting things in the cart and taking them out then putting them back in again because he couldn't make up his mind, it was adorable— and I was getting things that I needed for my apartment.

"How do you feel about macaroni and cheese?" Jasper asked as we made our way down the pasta isle.

"That sounds fine." I replied, watching him pick out two boxes of elbow macaroni noodles.

"Can we talk about this?" I asked holding my breath, we were half way into our meal, when I finally got the confidence to bring this up. The palms of my hands were sweating.

"Is us this?" he asked me. Staring at his plate moving food around, he seemed to look as nervous and scared as me, and that gave me confidence to continue.

"I want this _us,_" I corrected "to be something, if you don't that's fine, but I had to get how I feel out there so that there would be no confusion, of my stance on things-," he started to interrupt me, but I stopped him "wait, please let me finish, I'm a virgin," as soon as the words left my mouth I felt the blush paint my cheeks "_was _a virgin, before last night."

Jaspers eyes widened at my last part. "You should have told me," he said; eyes serious, they softened as he carried on "I want an _us_ too, Edward, I really, really, really like you." His blue eyes were shining.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note.

I've revised this story and decided to repost it under the title "For Wanted" as I wanted to leave the original post up. If you're interested in rereading it with fewer errors and some changes be sure to head to my profile to read it. The story will also be extended. How much more I cannot say but it will not 'end' so abruptly any longer.


End file.
